Broken Angel
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: El is always being taken for granted; even her family ignores her. What'll happen when she pays her cousin a visit? Will she still be the same El? (On hiatus 'til further notice)
1. chapter 1

**KawaiiCutie12: HEWO!!! This fanfic has popped in and out of my head fo a while, and it's actually somewhat unique so I'm going to write it for y'all!!**

 **Ikuto: No amuto??**

 **Amu: Ikuto the whole world doesn't revolve around Amuto.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: She's right, and no. It's actually about a certain chara-well, they're human in this story.**

 **Amu: Who???**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Read and find out! here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1:

 _They all think I'm worthless. Utau-chan thinks I'm useless, Il and Yoru never cease to ridicule me, Ikuto-kun barely shows up anymore, and my mom won't do anything about it, because they're her favorites._

El was lying in bed, when Il barged in and stalked up to her.

"Wake up already!" she snapped, "I'm tired of you always being a baby and lazing around!"

She stormed out, leaving El in tears. What did she do to deserve this? She got up, and walked out to the bathroom. She showered quickly, got dressed in her pastel pink romper, and did two french braids in her hair. As she rushed downstairs, she bumped right into someone. Cold, violet eyes pierced into her soul, with blonde hair tied in pigtails.

"Watch where you're going," she told El coldly.

"Sorry Utau-chan," El mumbled.

She got to the breakfast table, where her mom was serving pancakes and bacon. She quietly ate her breakfast as Yoru and Il argued over the last piece of bacon, Utau plucked her eyebrows, Ikuto just ate silently, and Souko put the dishes into the dishwasher.

Utau drove them all to school and Ikuto drove himself to work. Utau and Yoru went to one side of the building, and El and Il walked into their school.

 **I** **n the high school** **building:**

Utau was minutes away from being late. How she managed to make it on time, she'll never know.

"Utau!"

She turned and saw Amu Hinamori, one of her best friends, motioning her to go over to her. She walked over to her and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hey," Utau replied.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

Utau rolled her eyes. "El just kinda got on my nerves today," she explained, "honestly, I don't think she's ever gonna toughen up. Doesn't she understand that one day she can't keep depending on people to defend her?"

Amu gave her a sympathetic look. "She's only eleven. I do see where you're coming from, but at the same time she's still a kid; she'll toughen up eventually."

Utau looked hopeful. Just as she was about to say something, the teacher walked in and class started.

 **I** **n the elementary building:**

El had just walked in class and sat in the back. While everyone else talked and goofed around, she sat in the back with her gaze lowered. _Everyone is so happy,_ she thought, _why can't I be appreciated like they are?_

Someone slammed their hands on the table, making El jump. She looked up, ready to retaliate. Ran, her only friend, stood there, laughing at her close friend.

"Gotcha!" she cried.

El gave a weak smile. Ran sat next to her, and they chatted away until class started.

 **Timeskip (Lunch):**

El and Ran sat at a table outside eating out of their bentos. It was quiet, besides kids running and laughing.

"Whatcha got there?"

El turned and saw Toshio, one of the people that continuosly picked on her. She glared at him. "Leave me alone," she told him. Toshio, however, had other plans. He took her backpack and took off.

Ran, knowing El wasn't much of a runner, took off after him. "Give it back, you jerk!" she cried.

"Come get it, Pinky!" Toshio shot back.

She fumed; she was tired of him being picked on, but she knew attempting to defend herself would involve in more ridicule. An eternity later, Ran got the backpack and gave it to the upset El.

Ran wrapped an arm around her. "Don't let them get to you, El. They just wanna make you miserable".

El shrugged. Lunch ended and the rest of the school day went normal.

 **Timeskip (Tsukiyomi** **House)**

Ran walked El home after her dance practice. She had a rough day, and the only way Ran could think of cheering her up was walking her home. They arrived at the Tsukiyomi mansion, and Ran gave her a farewell hug. El walked inside and slipped her shoes off, then went up the stairs and locked her door and stayed there, only coming down for dinner. When she returned, she slipped into her pajamas, and cried herself to sleep.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Sooooo**

 **Ikuto: I actually kinda like this...but only because it's a new(ish) idea**

 **Amu: Love it!!!!**

 **El: Awee I'm the main character in a story!! thank u!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Thanks so much guys!!! I'm glad you guys loved the story so far. Hopefully the readers will feel the same. Remember to do the Double R's and comment!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KawaiiCutie12: I honestly don't know where this story is gonna go, so I won't update this one as frequently. However, the more I develop the idea, the faster I'll update.**

 **El: I missed you Tsumi-chan!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I missed you too gorg!!! Hopefully you'll like this chapter :)**

 **El: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Onto the story!!**

Normal POV:

That night, El barely got any sleep. Ran seemed to detect that right away during class.

"What's wrong, El?" Ran asked, worried about her friend.

"I didn't really sleep last night," El admitted.

This surprised Ran. El always made sure to tell Ran to get enough rest, yet here she was, practically asleep on the desk.

Ran stroked her hair. "You can talk to me if you have to," Ran reminded her softly.

El's heart warmed. "Thanks, Ran," she whispered, "but it's no big deal. I promise."

Ran wasn't buying it, but she decided to let it go. If El didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to force her.

 _What could be wrong with El?_ she thought, _it's weird seeing her so...lifeless._

Her thoughts were stopped when Ms. Kasumi, their teacher, walked through the door.

"Okay, class," she began, "get your English workbooks out and start working from page 5!"

They worked on their english, and Ran couldn't focus. She was too busy worrying. El wasn't the type to just go into a slump; she was always so outgoing and kind to everyone. Who would want to hurt her?

After a bit, it was time for lunch. They were packing up their stuff, and as they headed out, the whispering began.

"She's so pathetic"

"What a weakling"

"Who would wanna be friends with _that_?"

"Uhm, sweetie, Little Bo peep want her wardrobe back"

Ran had it. She turned and stood her ground. "Leave El alone!" she raged, "so what if she prefers to be kind than get into drama? so what if she likes to dress girly? So what if she doesn't get the guys? Last time I checked, she's prettier than half of you!"

There was an awkward silence that followed after. Everyone, including El, was stunned. A snicker came from the crowd. Everyone turned to see Daichi, trying to hold in his giggles. Soon after, everyone started to join in, to El's sadness. Ran grabbed El's hand and stormed out of the classroom.

"Why did you do that?" El asked her, still not believing what she just witnessed.

Ran smiled. "That's what friends do. They defend each other and are there for each other."

El squeezed Ran. How did she get blessed with such a great friend?

"Brave thing you did back there"

The duo turned to see Rhythm watching them, arm on the doorway.

El's heart began racing. She's liked him ever since fourth grade, when they used to be really close.

"Oh, it was nothing, they just need to leave my best friend alone," Ran waved it off. A lightbulb popped in her head. "Why don't you sit with us?"

El nearly exploded, and Rhythm was surprised. He stayed there, trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh, um...sure," he finally answered after a good five minutes.

They sat down at their usual table, and began talking.

"So what classes do you like?" Ran asked him.

"I like...Science, ELA, and Phys Ed".

"That's nice".

El didn't know what to say. The guy of her dreams was here, yet she was on mute! Oh the pity.

"Hey, goldilocks!"

The trio turned to see a girl glaring intently at El.

"I called your name now get over here!" she called. El slowly got up, but Ran grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think you should go over there," she whispered, " something's fishy."

"And for once it's not Harumi," Rhythm added on.

El chuckled at Rhythm's joke, making him blush. "I won't go then," she finally made up her mind and slowly sat back down. For the remainder of lunch they joked and talked like they've been friends their whole lives.

A few more classes later, it was time to go. Ran and Rhythm went thrir own way, while El we nt her own way. She was happily humming went someone pulled her hair back.

"Didn't I tell you to meet me during lunch?"

 **KawaiiCutie12: DUN DUN DUNNNN. Sorry for the long wait, but how did you guys like it?**

 **Amu: Poor El );**

 **Ikuto: #prayforel**

 **El: Who pulled me back???**

 **KawaiiCutie12: who knows? Let's have the readers check. DO THE DOUBLE R's!!!!**


End file.
